Your Day is Coming
by Capriciia
Summary: I'd always wondered what was going through Matt's head when he and Gabby lost their baby. This is that story. I do not own Chicago Fire.
1. Chapter 1

Matt's beer was almost finished. He was ready for bed. Today had been a long day. He was glad that this video had been found. Boden's saving grace. Yet he felt bad for Kelly. He'd seemed really into Jamie. Only to find out she was working with that snake, Roger Maddox.

Matt's phone rang, and he looked at the call display. It was the Chief.

"Hey Chief."

"Matt, are you there?", the Chief bellowed.

"Yeah."

"It's Gabby. Something's wrong! I'm taking her to Med!", the Chief yelled into the phone.

"Tell her I'll be right there!" Matt hung up and immediately got up. Hermann looked over at him worriedly.

"Everything all right, Lieutenant?", he asked.

"Something happened to Gabby. I gotta go. Sorry.", he said. He raced out of Molly's and ran to his truck. He found himself getting frustrated as he sped along. It seemed he was hitting every red light.

"Come on! Dammit!" He cursed as he hit yet another red light. Beside him, an ambulance sped by. He imagined how scared Gabby must be right now, and he willed himself to calm down. Killing himself in an accident would do nothing but hurt Gabby more.

The light turned green and Matt slowly eased off the brake. He pulled in front of the ER at Chicago Med and turned off his truck. He wasn't even in a proper parking stall. Let the city tow him. He didn't care. Running into Med, he approached the front desk. The head of the ER, Maggie, looked at him.

"Oh, hey Matt!", she said, smiling.

"Gabby Dawson, is she here yet?", he asked. Maggie looked confused. Just then, the ambo bay doors flew open, and he heard Boden's voice. He ran in that direction. As he turned the corner, he saw Gabby.

"Gabby? Baby?", he called out. He ran to her side.

"First trimester pregnancy, collapsed on scene. We're having trouble keeping her SATs up.", the paramedic said.

Matt was looking around wildly. _What is happening right now_ , his mind screamed.

Dr. Halstead met the stretcher, and they started prepping Gabby.

"Call OB. Level One transfuser. Call the OR.", he said to the nurse. She nodded and ran off.

Halstead continued to get Gabby prepped. Matt turned to Boden.

"She just-"

"Yep. She just, she grabbed her stomach, and then she just...she folded. She passed out."

"She passed out."

"Yeah.

Halstead put some ultrasound gel on Gabby's stomach. Matt was trying to pay attention to the doctor and to Gabby's SATs on the monitor.

"SATs are coming up!", Nurse April called out. Gabby was starting to wake up. Halstead was paying attention to what was on the screen.

"Belly's full of fluid.", Halstead said. Matt looked at the screen.

"Just then, Gabby called out to Matt. The Chief urged him to go to her. Matt ran to her side.

"Hey. I'm right here.", he said calmly. He grabbed her hand and began massaging her thumb in small circles.

Dr Halstead was still eyeing the screen.

"Gabby, I'm not seeing an IUP.", he stated. Then he swore.

"Damn, it's abdominal.", he said.

"What does that mean?", Matt asked worriedly.

"The fetus is implanted outside her uterus, somewhere in her abdomen."

"Somewhere?"

"I won't know where until I go in.", he stated calmly. He could see Matt and Gabby were both terrified, so he tried to explain everything calmly and gently. These were his friends. He'd drank with them. He'd shared grief and laughs with them. Inside, his heart was breaking for them. Outwardly, he needed to remain professional.

"The placenta leeches off the blood supply of whatever it attaches to, and when it tears, so does that site. We need to stop the bleeding."

Gabby sucked in a breath.

"You can save the baby...?"

"OB's en route. She'll be in the OR with me.", he reassured. He didn't want to say yes or no, because the likelihood of the fetus surviving was slim to none.

Matt gripped Gabby's hand and placed a hand on her hair, smoothing it back gently.

"I'm not even worried. You'll do great.", he said.

"We didn't even get to find out of it's a boy or girl.", she cried.

"Hey, you're the strongest person I know. You'll be fine. Both of you. Okay?"

Gabby nodded.

"I love you.", she said.

"I love you too." He kissed her forehead, and took this second to try to regain a sense of calm for her. Inside, he wanted to scream, to fall apart...but he needed to remain calm for his girl.

"It's time.", Halstead called out. Matt stood and gazed into her eyes before they took her away. God, he loved her.

"Let's get her into the OR.", Halstea dstated. Matt backed up so they could get to Gabby. He followed the stretcher out.

"Will." He grabbed Will's arm as he passed by.

"Do everything you can for the baby...but if it comes down to a choice, you save my girl.", he stated.

"Matt, truth time. When I'm in there, she's the only one I'm trying to save.", he reassured him. Then Will turned and followed the stretcher to the OR. Matt watched him walk away, and his eyes filled with tears. _Please let her be okay.",_ he prayed. The last time a woman he loved went through those doors, she didn't come back out, so he was hoping this time he wouldn't lose Gabby. She was everything. She was the beacon of light in his crazy, messy world. His buoy in a raging sea of turmoil. And losing her would be like losing grip of that buoy, like drowning in the sea.

In the waiting area, Matt was trying to reach Antonio. He called Intelligence.

"Voight.", the brusque voice on the other end said.

"Hey, it's Matt Casey. I've been trying to reach Antonio but he isn't answering his cell. Is he there? I really need to talk to him."

"He's on an undercover op right now. Is there something I can help you with, Casey?", Voight questioned.

Matt tried his best not to freak out. He covered his face with his hands and tried to regain his composure.

"Just let him know his sister's in the ER. She's been hurt. Please."

"Is Gabby okay?", Voight asked worriedly.

"She's...just...please let him know.", Matt said. Then he hung up. He walked over to the Chief, who was standing at the desk conversing with Captain Patterson and Severide.

"District says Antonio's undercover. They can't reach him right now.", Matt stated.

"I'm going to stay here with Casey.", Boden stated.

"Chief, you don't have to-", Matt began, but Boden cut him off.

"Look, I'm just gonna update the house with news. Moment it comes in.", he reassured. Matt tried to stare him down. After all, Boden had a new baby. He could see he wasn't winning this battle, though, so he gave up.

Hermann came and gave Matt a hug.

"Hey, listen. She's gonna make it, okay? They both will.", he said. Matt nodded.

"Thanks.", he said. Hermann clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly. After he left, Matt looked over worriedly to the Chief. Gabby had to be okay. She just had to. He didn't think he was strong enough to lose her.

It seemed like forever, but after about an hour, Halstead came to update Matt.

"Gabby's in the ICU. We controlled the bleeding and she's looking good. But we still need to keep an eye on her.", he said.

"And, um...the baby?", Matt asked, fighting back tears.

"For all intents and purposes, there never was a baby.", Halstead said. Matt closed his eyes. He could feel the hot tears surging to the surface, trying to get out. He fought them back and then opened his eyes. He looked down at the floor, blinking furiously, willing the tears to just go away.

"Sorry. This just wasn't a viable pregnancy.", Halstead stated apologetically. Matt nodded and looked up.

"Now, when Gabby wakes up, do you-"

"I can...I can talk to her.", Matt said.

"I'm around if you need me.", he reassured to Matt.

"Thank you."

"Chief.", Halstead acknowledged before walking back to the ICU.

"Matt. I'm so sorry.", Boden said. He gripped Matt's arm reassuringly. When Matt looked over to him, he looked like a man who'd been beaten down and wasn't sure if he had the strength to get back up. He walked slowly toward the waiting room. All Matt wanted to do was sit down in a chair and sleep until he could wake up from this nightmare. He knew it was real, though...because, in Matt's reality, he and Gabby seemed to be dealt a crappy hand these days, and this was just the pattern continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt stood in the washroom at Chicago Med, staring at his reflection. He looked haggard as hell. He felt weak. His entire world was crumbling around him, and he didn't know if he could stay afloat, Gabby or not. How was he supposed to go in there and tell the woman he loved that they'd lost their baby? How was he supposed to look her in the eye and tell her another piece of bad news. The both of them kept burying their friends. First they'd lost Shay, and then Matt had lost Katya. Now, their baby, their saving grace, was gone. Matt clutched the counter to keep standing. He would _not_ break down here. He could not. Opening the door, he walked back out to the waiting room, and the Chief raised an eyebrow worriedly. Matt held up a hand to assure he him was okay. Just then, April Sexton walked out of the ICU and toward Matt.

"Hey, Matt." She gave her friend a hug, and she gently rubbed his back. She'd known Matt since high school. He and Darden used to always give her a hard time about how in love with Kelly Severide she was.

"Gabby's awake. She's been asking for you.", she said. She gripped his hand before walking off to the desk to resume her duties. Matt walked to the entryway of Gabby's room. She was still groggy, and half-asleep. Matt sat and held her hand. There was no easy way to say this, and he wanted to make sure she was awake to comprehend it.

"Hey, beautiful.", he began. He grabbed her hand and gently began stroking it.

"Hey.", she said. She smiled.

"How is...how's the baby?", she asked. Matt looked down at his hand stroking hers for a moment. Then he caught her eye again, and he began.

"The doctor said the baby never had a chance. There's nothing anyone could have done and it just...wasn't meant to be." Gabby stared at him groggily. He leaned in and clutched both her hands in his.

"I'm just so grateful you're okay.", he said softly. She smiled softly. Then her eyes fluttered past his, to the window.

"Is that Boden and Brett in the hallway?", she asked groggily.

"Yeah, but...you don't have to-", he began.

"They can come in.", she said.

"Okay.", he said. Matt stood, confused. He was trying to tell her they'd just lost their baby. She wasn't even angry...she wasn't even _sad._ What the hell? He fought back some scathing words and walked out to get Brett and the Chief.

"How is she?", Brett asked.

"I, uh...I think she's still in shock.", he said. His face was still a mass of confusion.

"Well, she's been through a lot.", Sylvie reasoned. Matt nodded.

"Yeah."

"She needs time to process everything. You both do.", Boden added.

"I know.", Matt said. He hung his head briefly, again fighting the urge to scream, to cry.

"Anyway, she's asking for you both.", he finally said.

"Really?", Chief Boden asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh.", was all he said. They walked back into the room, and Sylvie smiled at Gabby.

"Hey.", the Chief began. Sylvie sat on the bed.

"Hey. Thanks for coming.", Gabby said.

"We're just glad you're alright.", Boden said.

"How you feeling?", he asked.

"Okay, I guess.", she said. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then she opened them, looking to Matt.

"Is the doctor coming soon?", she asked.

"Are you in pain? Do you want me to get a nurse?", Sylvie asked.

"No, I just want an update on how the baby's doing.", Gabby stated. Sylvie and the Chief looked at Matt. He looked worried, and confused.

"Um, Casey, why don't you pop out and ask the nurse when the doctor's gonna be by.", Sylvie asked gently. He looked like he wanted to say something. Something not very good to say right now. She nodded gently at him.

Matt walked to the call station, trying to keep calm.

"I need Dr. Halstead to Gabriela Dawson's room, right away.", he asked. The nurse nodded and picked up the phone. She didn't have to use it, though, because the alarm in Gabby's room went off, and Halstead came barrelling down the hall.

"Casey!", Boden called, motioning him over.

"Her pressure just bottomed out!", Sylvie stated. Matt stood outside the door, leaving room for the doctors to work.

"Something broke loose; she's rebleeding.", Halstead stated.

"Call the OR. Start pounding those fluids and call for blood.", Halstead ordered. He lowered the bed and told the nurse to intubate Gabby. Matt stepped into the room. _Baby, please don't leave me!,_ he thought. He wanted to scream it to her.

"She's crashing!", Halstead called out. Matt's eyes filled with tears. _Please don't die, baby. Please._

Matt sat alone, on the other side of the room from the rest of his 51 family. He just couldn't socialize right now. Not when his girl was fighting for her life. Cindy came and dropped off food, but he left it untouched. Then, the doors opened, and April came to see him.

"She's awake. She's asking for you.", she said gently. Matt nodded and followed her to the room, where Halstead was shining a light in Gabby's eyes. He asked Gabby to repeat some words back, and then when she was successful, he stood and went to meet Matt in the doorway.

"She's neurologically intact. And OB will be by in a bit to check on her, but it's looking great.", he said. Matt sighed in relief.

"Okay. And, um...does she remember?", he asked.

"I thought you'd want to be the one to talk to her about that.", Halstead said. Matt nodded.

"I'm a text away if you need anything.", he reassured Matt before heading off to see his other patients. Matt looked in on Gabby worriedly before slowly walking into the room.

"Gabby?", he began...but he didn't need to go any further. Her red, tear-filled eyes told him she remembered everything. She let out a sob, and Matt went to her, holding her close.

"Hey. Hey. It's alright.", he whispered in her ear. Gabby sobbed, and for the first time all day, he allowed himself to join her. He clung to her for dear life, and she fell apart, and he fell apart right along with her, the tears flowing freely for the first time. His poor baby. She was so strong. So beautiful and strong. They clung to each other, crying, for some time.

After a while, Gabby fell asleep. Matt eased himself out of her grip slowly. He decided to go update everyone. He walked through the doors, and they all stood to meet him.

"How's our girl?", Hermann asked.

"Will says she's completely out of the woods. For good this time.", Matt stated.

"Well, when can we go in and see her?", Cruz asked.

"The doctors say she's gotta...she's gotta rest right now but I told her how you've all been here, and she can't wait to see you when she's a little better."

"Uh..okay, well, come on guys! Now's not the time, and let's let them have their space. Besides, we've got a couple hours left on shift, so back to the house, everybody! Out!", Hermann commanded.

"Thanks, Hermann. Everyone.", Matt said.

"See you all at the house.", Boden said. Then he followed Matt as Matt went to sit on a window ledge. Though he didn't say it, Matt was grateful for the company. He didn't feel like falling apart so much with the Chief there beside him.

Matt had wandered down to the gift shop to get some things for Gabby. A toothbrush, some other basic toiletries. Antonio had finally been contacted, and he was here now, too. Matt was glad for a change that he could get away, even for a moment. He loved Gabby; he just didn't want her to see him fall apart. He was trying so hard to stay strong for her.

His phone rang. It was Hermann.

"Hey.", he said.

"Hey. How's Gabby? Still falling apart?", he asked.

"No, no, no. She's good. Antonio's case finished up, so he's in with her now.

"Well...Anyway, I just wanted to let her know that I sent you guys a video I made, and it's not much, but...ah, what the hell do I know. It doesn't hold a candle to what you guys are going through, but I just wanted to let you know..I'm here. So yeah, can you make sure she gets it?"

"Yeah. Sure. No problem."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." Matt hung up and deviated to his messages, where, sure enough, there was a video from Hermann.

"Got something from Hermann.", Matt said. He passed the phone to Gabby, and she clicked play.

 _Hey Gabby._

 _I've been trying to think of the right thing to tell ya, make you feel better, but I know it don't work that way. So, here's the thing, um...when Cindy and I got married, she got pregnant right away, but we lost the baby. And I just thought,"what'd we do to deserve this?" I was so angry. But me and Cindy...we just held on to each other as tight as we could, and so here we are, five kids later, and we got a family I never even imagined, including, uh, one more girl that I didn't expect. And she came to me full-grown. She's strong, and brave, and courageous, and real special, and I love her like my own. And someday, she's gonna make a great mom._

Gabby fought back a sob. Matt gently massaged her shoulder, and he reached up to swipe away tears that he hadn't even noticed had fallen.

 _So, I guess all I'm trying to say is, "hang on, Gabby. Your day is coming."_

Matt smiled. Leave it to Hermann to get everyone emotional. Even Antonio had tears in his eyes.

Antonio's phone rang, and he excused himself to answer it.

"You okay?", Gabby asked Matt. He nodded, and he gently sat beside Gabby and cuddled up close.

"No...but I'll get there...okay?" He kissed her gently, and she snuggled into him.

Antonio came back in then to tell them he was leaving.

"Some big arrest was made today, and I have to go back to work. Keep me posted on how you're doing, sis. Love you." Antonio leaned down and kissed Gabby's forehead gently, and he clapped Matt on the shoulder as well before leaving. Halstead came back in then, dressed in his normal clothes, to let Matt know that visiting hours were technically over but that Maggie owed him a fovour, so Matt was allowed to stay with Gabby overnight.

"Oh, and...they usually cost money, but, I got you TV. So, uh...let me know if there's anything else I can do, okay?" They nodded, and Matt began flicking through channels. News, an ad for auto repair classes, a man swimming amongst some coral. Nothing good was on, so Matt switched off the TV.

"So, uh...can we...can we talk...about what all this means?", she asked.

Matt looked down on her quizzically.

"I mean, we got back together because I was pregnant."

"We got back together because we love each other.", he corrected.

Gabby sat up and looked at him.

"Hey, Matt, it's me, okay? I know how hard this must be for you. You've wanted kids your whole life.", she said. Matt smiled then, and he honestly thought she was the most beautiful soul ever. She'd been through hell, and she was worried about him.

"I want you.", he reassured her. He gave her a look to show her he was serious, and she laid her head back on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead gently. God, if she had any idea...

Matt laid there for what seemed like hours, drinking in her scent, not wanting to move. Finally, he heard and felt Gabby's breaths even out in the sounds of sleep, and only then did he lower the bed and close his eyes as well. She was his world. And he didn't care what it took to show her that. He'd do anything.


End file.
